Cherrybrook metro station
}} Cherrybrook metro station is a new station on the Metro North West Line of the Sydney Metro network in Sydney, Australia. It serves the suburb of Cherrybrook, and surrounding areas such as Dural and West Pennant Hills. The station is located on Bradfield Parade, near Castle Hill Road between Franklin Road and Robert Road. Cherrybrook is staffed from 10 minutes before the first metro service until 10 minutes after the last metro service everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop-details?q=10104001#/ History The NSW Government announced a future railway line through the Cherrybrook area, from Epping to Castle Hill, as part of its Action for Public Transport strategy in 1998. (The document did not specifically list any intermediate stations, however.) A more specific but longer-term plan presented by Co-ordinator General of Rail Ron Christie three years later listed possible stations at Koala Park, West Pennant Hills, and Highs Road, also in West Pennant Hills. In 2002, Transport Minister Carl Scully announced the notional Koala Park and Highs Road sites would be served by a single station at Franklin Road, Cherrybrook, to be called Franklin Road. This site faces Castle Hill Road, like its predecessors, and is roughly halfway between the two. Franklin Road Station remained part of successive north-western rail proposals, including the Metropolitan Rail Expansion Strategy in 2005 and a short-lived metro proposal in 2008. Following a change of government after the 2011 election of the O'Farrell Government, work on the Sydney Metro Northwest commenced in 2013. The station was renamed Cherrybrook in the final proposal. The station will be operated by NRT, which was also responsible for the design of the station as part of its Operations, Trains and Systems contract with Transport for NSW. Cherrybrook station officially opened on 26th May 2019. Like all other stations on the Metro North West Line, it is operated by Northwest Rapid Transit (NRT), who are also responsible for the design of the station. Features Cherrybrook Metro Station will include the following facilities: * 400 parking spaces at the station's commuter carpark on Bradfield Parade * 45 bicycle storage spaces * 4 local taxi stands * 24 kiss-and-ride spaces * 2 local bus stops Configuration Cherrybrook Station is a suburban village station in a cutting, open to the sky, but about 7 metres below ground level. A canopy with leaf-shaped structures covers part of the platform for shade. Station access and entry is located on Bradfield Parade, via a new access road off Franklin Road. The station’s location will maximise the use of daylight and natural ventilation. Each of the 8 new Northwest stations on the Sydney Metro network has a colour code used on escalators, lifts and other structures. Cherrybrook’s colour is pink. | p1stop = Metro services to Chatswood | p1notes = | p2alinename = | p2astop = Metro services to Tallawong | p2anotes = }} Videos File:Sydney_Metro_Northwest_-_360_degree_Cherrybrook_and_TBM File:Sydney_Metro_Cherrybrook_Station_update,_May_2018 File:Sydney_Metro_Cherrybrook_Station_community_day Category:Sydney Metro Category:Stations Category:Metro North West Line Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Metro Northwest Category:The Hills Shire Category:Hornsby Shire